The Mystic Gohan Saga
by Dragonball Z Supreme Fictioner
Summary: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, OR ETC THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANY OF IT! So this new generation of Dragonball Z takes place 3 years after The ULTIMATE Spirit bomb killed Kid Buu, But took Vegeta & Hercule & Goku with it's massive power. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 - Mild Mystery

Chapter 1 - Mild Mystery

Gohan woke from being reapeately tapped on his shoulder. He saw Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, And Trunks standing infront of him in his room.

"What's this about?' Gohan questioned, yawning.

"Were all going to get all 7 dragonballs to wish your father and Vegeta back." Piccolo responded with a grin.

"Come on, Come on, Get up Gohan! I wanna see my daddy!" Goten cheered around his room, Ready to see his late father.

"And I'm ready to see my father!" Trunks added, Joining Goten.

"Alright, Here I come." He rose to see out of bed, And out of his heavy covers. He still had on his school clothes, Showing him as a nerd.

"Look at you, Still wearing your school stuff. Aren't you a nerd." Krillin giggled.

"I still have on my Father's outfit under."

Gohan and the others flew out the window, And not before Trunks grabbed his Dragonball Radar. It was another sunny day, Not the tragedy it would've been 3 years ago. Gohan couldn't help but always think of the death of his father's & Vegeta's death that day. The ultimate sacrifice.

"There is one not too far away from here!" Trunks stated pointing at a indicator on the radar. The orange indicator was stating that the dragonball was atleast a few miles away.

"Good, Lets go." Piccolo said, Leading the warriors north. A few minutes later, They came across a empty green wasteland. With little rocks, And lakes.

"I guess this is where we stop?" Krillin asked them. They all descended down on the tall grass field ground.

"Trunks, What does the radar say?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"Ummm, Were pretty much, Here." He answered. Where is it? Piccolo thought to himself. He decided to punch the ground, Trying not too use all of his strength. He extended his arms in the hole he made, And brung up a 2 star dragonball.

"Nice work Piccolo." Gohan grinned. Trunks saw an indicator on the radar, Something strange transpirred.

"What the-" Trunks began.

"What is it Trunks?" Goten asked him. Gohan peered at it, Seeing what he was talking about.

"That is strange. That dragonball seems like it is moving away." He called. Piccolo saw a figures high in the sky that caught his attention.

"Look up there!" He warned, pointing. Krillin sensed that it's energy was dark.

"And it has dark enegy!" He warned. Piccolo flew into the sky, Not wasting time. Everyone else immediately followed. What are they? Gohan thought suspicious. As he glanced harder, He could see that there were 3 figures in 3 dark clothing. One had a dragonball!

"They are carrying a dragonball, What are they planning?!" Gohan shouted. Hearing him, The three figures looked back at them, With a light blue face, Dark yellow freckles, And dark green eyes. There eyes gave Gohan and the others a bad feeling. The figures descended down into the city, Apparently waiting for the others to join.

The Z Warriors joined them on the ground, Knowing they was evil. The 3 figures were migic size.

"Who are you 3? And what are you planning with that?" Piccolo questioned, Demanding an answer.

The 3 uncaped their dark long jackets. The 2 without the dragonballs revealed that they were holding Bulma, And Chi Chi by their collar, Unconscious!

-WHAT ARE THESE 3 MINIONS WHO HAS BOTH BULMA, AND CHI CHI!? WHAT IS THEIR SECRET FOR HAVING THEM AND THE DRAGONBALL? STAY TUNED FOR MORE HISTORY OF MYSTIC GOHAN!-


	2. Chapter 2 - Power Of The Minions!

Chapter 2: Power Of The Minions!

The Z warriors were in absolute shock that the 2 minions had Bulma and Chi Chi. The 2 minions formed smirks on their hideous faces.

"**I'll say this one time only, Give them back to us!" Gohan ordered in slight fear that they were dead.**

"Yea and you better do it or you'll deal with me you idiots!" Trunks added.

"We will give you back your precious humans" One of the 2 minions said, "If your green friend hands over his dragonball."

"Not gonna work, Hand them!" Gohan once more ordered. The 2 minion's smirks turned to frowns.

"Then we will kill them!" The minion teased.

"We won't hand it over, You hear me!"

'Gohan, I sure hope you know what your doing for Chi Chi and Bulma's sake.' Krillin thought to himself, worried. The 2 minions formed veins on their faces, Showing their anger. They tossed Chi Chi and Bulma on the ground, A few Feet away from the Z warriors.

"Get the petty humans." The other minion spoke. Krillin, Gohan, And Piccolo shrugged, Knowing they were on to something. Unaware, Trunks & Goten rushed toward their lifeless mothers.

"Boys, Don't!" Piccolo warned but not in time. The 2 minions charged after the 2 boys, And viciously kicked them in their faces, Sending them into a nearby restaurant.

"Gah, No!" Gohan shouted peering into the broken down restaurant. Piccolo ripped off his cape & hat and tossed it on the ground. Gohan kept himself in his clothes, And keeping his normal form instead of Mystic.

"I will take those 2 head to head. You need to go aid the boys." Piccolo ordered to Krillin.

"You sure you can take them?" Krillin nervously asked. Piccolo nodded. Krillin rushed to aid the 2 boys.

"You need to go now Krillin." Piccolo said, As Krillin rushed to Trunks & Goten "So, It's just you 3, Gohan, and me now." Piccolo stated, Staring mad at the minions.

"Stupid bug, You don't know what your getting yourself in to." The 1 minion spoke. Then, The minion's aura broke out with plasma. Shockingly, Another minion crawled out his gooey back. The new minion bulked up with muscles and a lot taller than the others

"How about it!" It spoke with a deep, Kind of mixed voice.

'I should be able to take these 2 on. If not, I will stall until Gohan finds his way to help me.' Piccolo thought.

The 2 minions dashed in to the sky will Piccolo. The minions unleashed a variety of punches & kicks while Piccolo used full speed at dodging. He then punched the 1st minion in his face, Sending him far away & Kneed the other in his stomach with a chop in his neck, Sending him crashing in to the ground. Gohan charged toward the other minion and blasted it away with a wave of invisible energy. The other bulked minion threw a ferocious punch toward Gohan. Gohan struggled to push it back.

"Is that the best you 2 can do?" Piccolo chuckled, Sure that he could beat the minions.

Meanwhile, Krillin helped Goten and Trunks to their feet. And then he walked to get Bulma & Chi Chi. But the wounded minion busted from out the ground and stood in front of him with a smirk.

"These 2 are ours to keep until we get your dragonball!" He smirked.

"No! Get through me first!" A mixed up voice spoke. As the minion looked west, Stood a child with mixed purple and Black spikey hair.

"Gotenks, All right!" Krillin cheered.

-GOTENKS HAS SHIFTED FROM THE SHADOWS. HE AND GOHAN & PICCOLO ARE READY TO CONTINUE FACING OFF AGAINST THE MINIONS! STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF THE MYSTIC GOHAN SAGA!-


	3. Chapter 3 - One Unique Tyrant

Chapter 3: One Unique Tyrant…

Gotenks with a smirk, Spinned himself like a never ending fast-paced twister.

"Super Twister Attack!" He named his new move, Being More arrogant than ever. Gotenks twirling legs dashed and repeatedly smacked the minion's head up and down & side to side. Then Gotenks finished his technique off with a vicious kick, Sending the minion far away in the sky and snapping it's neck.

'Woah! How on earth can anyone make up a move in a second, And be so successful at it!' Krillin thought. After being knocked and smacked away, The 2 minions dashed back towards piccolo. Then they both charged huge piles of energy in their mouth. Piccolo vanished out of the blasts way, And appeared at the back of the minions with a frown.

"You 2 are weaker than I thought. Or maybe I'm stronger than I realized." He spoke delivering a severe blow into the left minion's stomach, Creating a whole in it's back bone, Killing it almost instantly. Then the other minion tried to hurry and escape away.

"Destructive wave!" Piccolo placed his right hand on his left arm's wrist, And fired a huge beam of yellow energy, Obliterating the minion. Gohan struggled to doge the bulked minion's attacks, Then he blasted the minion away with a explosive wave. Piccolo charged after the minion, But it jumped up in the air, And ferociously kicked Piccolo in his chest sending him into Gotenks on the ground.

"Hehehe, What a weak display of strength." It chuckled with it's deep voice. Then Gohan charged after it with every hit he could possibly try to land but they all failed & the minion head butted Gohan and his face, Followed up by a elbow in his stomach. Causing Gohan to bend his body. The minion smirked and swung at him with a full power fist, Gohan tried as much as possible to stop it from hitting his wounded stomach.

"Is this all you got in store for me?!" The minion frowned, Putting more force into the fist.

"N.. NO, Only a drop in a ocean!" Gohan said, With a sudden smile.

"What… Drop in the ocean, Your bluffing."

"HAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he suddenly created much more force in his defense, Pushing the minion's fist and it's self away. Gohan's hair stood up together but kept it's original black color. Then his clear aura made winds go rapid, And clouds going fast. Gohan's clothes tore off, Leaving his fighting attire on. He stood, Staring at the minion with his fierce eyes.

Gotenks and Piccolo rose up from the pieces of the ground, Staring at Gohan in disbelief.

"Now let's pick up where we left off." Gohan smirked, Instantly appearing infront of the minion. He delivered a kick into the minion's face, Making a dent in it. And not even using all of his force.

"Amazing! He is using the form he used against Buu!" Piccolo commented.

Gohan grabbed the minion by it's arm and tossed it west with incredible force. He charged up his aura preparing for his attack. The aura shook the entire city.

"Kamehame…. HAAA!" He shot it towards the minion which decimated it almost instantly. Smoke covered the remains of it, And the sky. Gohan rose down to meet up with the others. He saw Krillin with Bulma and Chi Chi, While Gotenks & Piccolo looked at him amazed.

"I'm glad that's through." Krillin smiled and not being able to wipe his sweat.

"I WOULDN'T SAY IT'S OVER!" A voice yelled from the sky. A laser beam shot Piccolo in his chest from above.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan cried rushing to aid him.

"Why you.." Gotenks shrugged at the figure in the sky. It rose down from above with glowing red eyes. It appeared with a body like the minions, But much taller and it's power level was much more higher!

"You stupid jerk! Your gonna deal with me now!" Gotenks shouted to the tall minion. He charged up his aura to it's full, Reaching a Super Saiyan level.

"No, Wait. I have a feeling it's power could overcome ours!" Krillin warned, But Gotenks ignored and vanished above the tall minion. He unleashed a incredible combo of fast hits and kicks. But the tall minion was completely unaffected in the outcome.

"What, This can't be… Alright ugly, You asked for it!" Gotenks said as he dashed back and powered up his energy.

"Super Ghost Kamakazee Att..!" Gotenks was interrupted once the minion shot a low energy ball but still wounded Gotenks from it's massive explosion.

"No Way!" Krillin wailed backing up in utter shock.

"It seems I have so much power that I can't even control even the tiniest attack." It laughed.

-WHO IS THIS TALL MINION THAT POSSESSES SUCH UNIQUE STRENGTH? GOTENKS HAS EASILY BEEN ELIMINATED FROM IT'S BARE HANDS! THE ONLY HOPE LEFT IS THE ONE STRONG WARRIOR STANDING WHICH IS MYSTIC GOHAN! STAY TUNED FOR MORE OF THE MYSTIC GOHAN SAGA!-


End file.
